


Fluffy

by SAckerman



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Crushxreader, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:38:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SAckerman/pseuds/SAckerman





	Fluffy

Elina, Isra, Jadence

Once upon an average school day, as some students still staggering in the hallway to prepare and get to lunch, a teenage student, Eli, said “Hey, Catalina. I like your scrunchy. It looks cute on you.” Catalina, or cat for short, was very pleased to hear this, as to the fact that she’s had a crush on him for the longest time. Due to this fact, Cat blushes like mad, and takes her scrunched and somehow ties it onto Eli’s head. “But I think it looks cuter on you.” Eli was flattered. How could someone think he was cute? Normally, his twin Isaac usually got more attention, because he was tall and good looking, though he had a girlfriend. So Eli blushed and said, “aww thanks” but then daringly said “it still looks cuter on you.” 

Isaac walked over the two, as they were conversing, and the “?!” Above his head was clearly visible. Eli noticed this, causing him to make a face, making Catalina turn to the source of Eli’s discomfort. “Oi, your girlfriend is over there hitting Kevin, go and leave us alone,” Eli said, or rather it seemed to Catalina, effectively commanded and shooed away his “obnoxious” twin brother (really he wouldn’t know what to do without him). Sara looked over and flipped Eli off, then winked at Catalina, as if to say with her eyes playfully, ‘ you’ve got a guy. Keep him. And have fun”. Eli noticed this as well and they both blushed a bright tomato red, causing the small and rather short Asian child to giggle.   
Eli goes to pick up Catalina, but trips and somehow Mithil catches her.

Mithil has always had a crush on Catalina, ever since he became friends with her. But when he thought the romantic feelings were mutual, he found out that Catalina liked someone else, causing him to fall into his depressed mode, barely talking to anyone. But in this current moment he felt a sudden surge of a strong, bold feeling, so he grabbed Catalina’s hand, but she immediately rejected the gesture, destroying all hope for mithil. But all of a sudden, by who Catalina was with and was talking to, he found out who she likes, and the source of his problems. So he got extremely angry with Eli. Mithil yelled “she’s mine!!” But Eli did not care. In fact, he was very confused as to why mithil thought cat was his. And then it hit Eli like a brick. ‘He likes her’ he thought. ‘Dammit’. Eli went from concerned, to enraged. 

OI YOU CANT TAKE HER. YOU’LL HURT HER. He took mithil and threw him into the trash can. Catalina (somewhat) silently whimpered. Eli started screaming at mithil while he was in the trash can, then took him out and threw him on the ground. Catalina noticed that Isaac and Sara were leaning against the wall with “…” above their heads like an anime person, and sweat dropped like an anime person as the watched this. Catalina decided in an instant that this needs to stop. “Eli stop.” These words brought Eli back to his senses, as he regained tranquility. “I’m sorry. “ he said, nervously, yet still calmly. He still sounded equally remorseful though, as a person who could’ve been yelling and repenting. He really didn’t mean to scare Catalina, but there was pretty much nothing he wouldn’t do for her. He’d comply or carry out (food jk) her dying wish. He’d go to a dangerous place to fight. For her. He’d go to the ends of the earth to protect her and keep her safe. 

“Eli I understand that you were worried for me,” she said softly. “But please don’t hurt him. You don’t have to. I will always be with you. I’d do anything for you as well.” She continued. “I love you and I will always be with you and by your side.”

The end (for now)


End file.
